A Random Visitor
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: I don't know where this idea came from, but it's finished. Kinda a threechapter oneshot... I dunno. If I get enough reviews asking for it, I might continue about what happened after. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except Terra

* * *

Howl laughed. Markl laughed too. The family, except for Calcifer, was grouped around the table, enjoying a nice, hot dinner.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light that illuminated the entire room. Howl leapt from his chair as the light dimmed to reveal a pure white wolf. The wolf looked around wildly, panting heavily and looking confused. Its thin flanks heaved.

Sophie gasped as it dashed about, circling the table. The creature stopped and stood stock still, staring straight at Howl. The wizard was muttering and gesturing. With a very final looking flick, he smiled. The wolf trembled as he approached.

Howl crouched down and gazed into the terrified creature's eyes. "She's a female named Terra," he announced, "And something terrible happened. Unfortunately, I cannot discern what." The wizard pulled some cloth from his pocket. Howl quickly fashioned a muzzle and fastened it around the wolf's jaws.

Terra growled softly, deep in her throat, but otherwise made no move to stop him. The wizard straightened and made a sharp movement with his hand. Terra instantly bolted to the corner, where she settled down and put her head on her paws.

The wolf watched somewhat calmly as the family finished their dinner. After the dishes were cleaned and put away, Sophie noticed Terra eyeing some leftover meat. She set it down carefully in front of the wolf, and watched as the creature managed to open her mouth enough to eat it.

The young woman's gaze met Terra's, and she was surprised to find gratitude shining out. The feeling was very disconcerting, so Sophie hurried upstairs.

Soon, Calcifer and Terra were the only ones left downstairs. The fire demon studied the newcomer curiously. The wolf's sides rose and fell as she slept peacefully. Shaking his head, Calcifer settled down to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but Terra

* * *

Howl was the first downstairs the next morning. Terra had already woken and was lying in the corner, head up and ears forward. If the wizard looked at her, the wolf's ears would go back temporarily, but they came forward again if his attention turned to other things.

Calcifer found this very amusing, much to Howl's annoyance. Terra lurched to her feet when she heard Sophie and Markl's footsteps.

The wolf's tail even began to wag, greatly surprising all the humans and the fire demon. Markl approached hesitantly, unsure if Terra's good humor would last. Her ears stayed forward and her tail continued to wag no matter how close the boy came.

He even began to stroke the wolf's silky fur, an action which only drew more tail-wagging. Terra sniffed the boy's face curiously. He laughed, "It tickles!" Sophie and the former Witch of the Waste came over as well, and soon all three were fussing over Terra.

Howl smiled, glad that everything was working out alright. Sophie untied the muzzle and let it fall. The humans watched with bated breath as Terra opened and closed her mouth a few times. The wolf seemed to be smiling.

Markl ventured back and began stroking her again, getting a thorough face-lick as thanks. Terra made her way over to the hearth, where Calcifer rested on a log. The wolf put her front paws on the ledge and studied the fire demon.

He reached out a hand and patted the outstretched nose. Calcifer pulled it back immediately, gasping, "Agh!"

"What? What happened?" Sophie asked. The fire demon glared at Terra, "Her nose is wet! No one told me it would be wet!"

The entire room erupted in laughter, the humans rolling around on the floor in their merriment. Calcifer grinned sheepishly. Terra threw her head back and barked happily.

Sophie fought her way to her feet, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Markl got up next, then Howl. The wizard patted Terra's head, "Welcome to the family!" His statement was enthusiastically echoed by the others.

The wolf cocked her head and grinned at them. Calcifer stretched up towards the ceiling, "So, who wants bacon?"

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Later that day, Sophie walked through the castle, poking in the corners and looking under furniture. "Terra!" she called, "Terra?" She entered her room, unused since she married Howl. The wolf was sitting on the bed, staring straight at her.

"Hello, Sophie." The human did a double-take, "Did you just speak?" Terra nodded, "Yes. I am fully capable of speaking your language. In fact, I am fluent in several or your tongues."

Sophie gaped at the wolf, who sighed. "Let me explain. Madame Suliman captured me and several of my tribemates about a year ago. She experimented on us, attempting to teach us the human language and magic. I was the only survivor. I managed to escape yesterday and cast a teleportation spell. I wound up reappearing in this castle, and you know the story from there. Suliman's henchmen are probably out hunting me right now. I don't want to endanger all of you, so I will depart soon. Keep an eye out, and be careful. Good luck."

Terra leapt lightly down from the bed and headed for the door. Sophie stepped into the wolf's path and knelt down. "Terra," the human lifted Terra's chin with her finger, "Before you try and face those monsters alone, let's tell Howl your story. I'm sure he'll want to help."

The wolf shook her head vehemently, "I can't let you put yourselves in harm's way for me. Now let me pass." Sophie smiled, "I want to help. At least tell Howl. Let him decide for himself."

Terra sighed, "He will insist on helping, even though the odds are stacked against me. Let me pass. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Sophie straightened, "Fine. If you won't accept our help…"

The young woman stepped back and slammed the door shut. She locked the wolf inside, while Terra's voice called out, "Sophie! Sophie, let me out right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but Terra

* * *

The lock clicked shut. Terra shouted, "Sophie! Sophie, let me out right now!" The wolf heard a thud-thud-thud of feet running across the floor.

She sighed, glancing about the room. Terra spotted a shelf on the wall, near the ceiling. She jumped nimbly up and crouched in the small space, waiting.

Before long, the wolf heard two sets of footsteps approaching. She smiled, but it did not reach to her dark eyes. The door opened, and Sophie came through. Howl followed behind, looking curiously around the room, "Where is she?"

Both spun around when they heard a _thud_ behind them. Terra stood in the doorway, tail between her legs. The wolf bowed her head, "Thank you for sheltering me. Please be careful."

With that, she turned and ran out. Sophie faced Howl, "Stop her! She's committing suicide!" The wizard nodded, and gestured sharply. They heard a loud crash, followed by some skidding noises.

Sophie dashed to the source, finding Terra lying motionless on the ground. There were ropes around her front paws and muzzle. She had apparently been going full speed and had crashed into the table when Howl cast his spell.

The wizard knelt next to the wolf and untied her muzzle. Terra stirred, groaning. She tried to get away from the humans, but fell over again.

The wolf glared at her friends, "Let me go! There's no need for you all to get involved in this! I've lost so much already. Don't make me lose any more."

Sophie pulled off the other ropes and lifted Terra's head gently, "Whatever problems you may have, we want to help." Howl nodded, but let his wife continue, "We're your friends, and we'd rather not see you hurt. We stand with you against Madame Suliman, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Terra looked thoughtful, "Well… alright. I guess I could use some help. I'll stay with you for awhile."


End file.
